15 - Enemies Everywhere
by DixieLeDix
Summary: Numenor will face war of a magnitude they never expected. At the same time the relationship with the elves deterior and the proud Nation starts to split from within
1. Chapter 1

2221

Often couriers were riding between the White Tower and the harbor at Tatyalonde. The brought messages from the people stationed at the tower to their loved ones in Numenor and of course also the other way. Supplies on the other hand was send by riverboats on the White River.

People living close to the river welcomed the Numenoreans and gave them shelter when they became weary of their travel. The Numenoreans often gave them lembas bread in return.

One such courier was starting his last part of journey towards the sea. The winter was coming and it was still dark when the courier departed his last resting place.

He rode at a great pace, looking forward to see his kinsmen in Tatyalonde. He did not notice the two dark figures following him from a hilltop.

One of them fired an arrow at him. The arrow hit the wooden handle to support the riders back, but the rider did not notice it.

"You have been a great teacher, Uvatha;" Murazor said.

Uvatha smiled as he saw the courier riding towards the sea.

In a dark room in the King's house Atanamir lay. He was surrounded be several maids, who would assist him if needed. A messenger came seeking for the king.

The messenger entered the room; surprised that he had to meet the king here. He slowly approached the bad and looked at the old man in the bed. His eyes were open but unfocused.

"Is he awake?" He asked the maids.

One of them answered; "Awake or not. It hardly matters. Please speak you message, and you would have done your duty."

The messenger found this very odd, but he followed the advice and stated; "I bring new from Middle earth. Often our courier has travelled between the sea and the White Tower. The last courier found an arrow attached to his saddle when arriving at Tatyalonde. It could have been enemies from Middle earth, but the odd thing is that attached to the arrow was a little bag."

The messenger looked around the room. No one seems to take much interest in his story. The king was still looking aiming less at the ceiling.

The messenger then continued; "the odd thing is that the bag contained dried Nessamelda flowers. The scent was very clear. We wonder how these came to Middle Earth as the tree does not grow there."

The messenger said nothing for a while. Atanamir eyes started to be focused. The maidsaround him noticed it and got closer to the bed.

Tar-Atanamir, the longest living king of Numenor since Elros Tar-Minyatur, liftet his head from the pillow.

His eyes became wide open.

"Murazor;" he shouted at the ceiling.

Then his head fell back.

The maids rushed to the bed, but king Tar-Atanamir was dead.

The messenger was in shock, and did not know what to say.

One of the maids said; "The king is dead."

The messenger then said; "What do you think he meant?"

However no one in the room new.

The message of the king death was delivered to his son Ancalimon in Umbar.

Ancalimon said; "I have spent much of my life in Middle Earth. I wish never to return here. My father held on to the power much longer than previous King's. It is due time for me to govern Numenor.


	2. Chapter 2

2222

Ancalimon waited until Erukyerme to be celebrated by the people. He stood at the top of the stairs leading to the King House, as his father had done before him. However, he father was not there, as Tar-Atanamir never surrendered the scepter to his son, but held on to it, even though his mind and body were weakened, beyond being capable of ruling.

Ancalimon already held the scepter. He had his two sons with him.

"People of Numenor, I salute you!" He shouted.

"I am your King Tar-Ancalimon."

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Atanamir started walking down the stairs he sons followed him.

At the bottom of the stairs, the rest of the royal family met them. His sister Anaire was there with her family.

At the top of Meneltarma, Ancalimon passed out bread and fruit as it was custom. Afterwards he spoke.

While he spoke, a single eagle circled the summit.

"In Numenor we have everything we need except that our life is limited. My father lived longer than any other Numenor except Elros Tar-Minyatur, but he was still mortal. We still live much longer than people of Middle Earth do. However, in Middle Earth, many creatures live even longer that we do. They have found magic to prolong their life. I will make it the quest of my life to seek and even longer lifespan for us all. Why should our life not be as long as the Eldar? They will not have us seeking this in the west, but they cannot stop us seeking this in the east."

The King paused.

Anaire looked around, she saw hope and admiration for the new king among many present, but in some she saw fear and opposition to her brother.

She walked up to Ancalimon before he continued. "Brother," she said with a low voice and handed him a bag with fruit. The King was surprised over his sister, and did not know what to do. He started to pass the content of the bag around.

Anaire looked around again. The people that have looked as they disliked the king speech started to leave the summit. She looked at her brother again, but then followed the people heading down.

More people started to descend, and the King gave signal for all to follow them.

When the king was alone, the eagle landed not far from him. The king remembered his father's speech, and how the eagles had reacted to it.

He hurried down and passed most of the Numenoreans on the way. When he came to the viewing point, he caught up with his sister. He stopped her.

"You were wise to interrupt my speech; I will not speak of these matters at the summit anymore. However, you cannot control my mind. I am certain in my belief, that life can be changed for the Numenoreans;" he said.

"You divide them, brother;" she said.

"They can follow me or choose not to. However, I am their King, so they should not be in my way;" Ancalimon said confident and continued he walk down.

"But will you listen to them?" Anaire said to herself.

Ancalimon held the council meeting afterwards. It did not last long.

"I have not much to speak to you about, but in time I will present you with my plans for the future of Middle Earth. Then I will see who among you are truly the King's men."


	3. Chapter 3

2251

When the council gathered after Erukyerme, they were very surprised to see the Throne Room filled with several people beside the King. The King's two sons were there, but there were also commanders from Middle Earth present. Even though everyone expected the oldest son of the King, Telemmaite to follow his father on the Throne of Numenor, the King's Heirs seat was still empty.

On the floor in the room a huge rug lay. On it where drawn a map of Middle Earth.

The King welcomed the council members and asked them to take their seats. They all did without speaking.

"Our explorers have created this map of Middle Earth;" he said. He pointed to the great Belfalas bay and named it. He also pointed out the location of the White Tower and Umbar.

The King continued; "It is a long journey but it is possible to travel from the White Tower to Umbar over land. One would follow the Great River, east of the White Mountains and then the coastline to Umbar. The great river and the deep river Harnen need to be crossed, but it is possible."

The King took the scepter and pointed to one of the commanders in the room, and said; "This is Hirgon; he and his men made the journey last year. They were not met by hostilities on the way, but on their way the saw the strangest thing."

The king looked at Hirgon, and he stepped forward. He said; "after we crossed the great river, we were followed by giant birds. The where like shadows against the mountains, they made no sound and never came close, but each night we could see them in the easy flying high above us. It seemed like there where a small figure riding the bird, but we could not tell for sure. After we crossed the Harnen River the birds disappeared."

The King took over; "even though Middle Earth appears to be in peace, we hear of trouble in both the east and the south."

He pointed to the east of Middle Earth and then to the south.

"I know where he is!" The king said and looked at the people in the room.

"He is our enemy, the one that has been behind all evil in Middle Earth; the one who robbed from us. Sauron! My ancestor Tar-Minastir drove him out of Eriador, and he settled here. The land called Mordor behind the Shadow Mountains."

The king pointed to the land behind the Shadow Mountains. There were no name written on the rug.

"From this place, he can create trouble in both the easy and the north. The Shadow Mountains protect him. There exist passes that leads into his country, as Tar-Aldarion once prove, individuals can cross them, but an entire army cannot. It would be suicide. He want us to do that; that is why he exposed his creatures to Hirgon and his men, but did not attack."

The Throne Room was silence. Nobody spoke; the King's word seemed convincing.

The King said; "I will destroy him!"

He again pointed to the south of Mordor. He said; "We know the Shadow Mountains stretches far into the, but also that they become lower. There a country known as Khand is rumored to be. The same is true for the Mountains to the north. Mordor is well protected to the west, but maybe, just maybe an army is free to enter from the east."

The king again looked around in the room, to see if everybody was listening. They all were.

"This is my will;" he said; "We will gather an army in Umbar, mightier than the army of Tar-Minastir. We will head north, follow the Harnen and look for the country called Khand. From there we will find a way into Mordor. As difficult as Mordor is to enter from the west, as difficult it is to escape. We will surround him and destroy him. The army will then head north and find a way back to the west and the White Tower."

The people in the room was in shock over the ambitious plan of the king.

One of the council members said; "But that journey will take years, and who know what await us in Mordor."

The member looked around in the room and could see he spoke on behalf of many.

The King stated; "I ask only for men of courage to participate! Those who fear glory are welcome to stay here and wait for their body to grow old and their name to be forgotten."

The King looked around in the room, but no one seem to react. They avoided meeting the King's eyes when he looked at then, and looked into the floor. He then walked up to him oldest son Telemmaite.

Telemmaite understood he needed to react. "Father, they are right, this is a dangerous quest, into unknown territory;" he said.

"I will do it;" a voice said. The King turned around, and faced his youngest son Malintale.

"I will do it;" Malintale repeated; "Minastir lead the Numenoreans to a great victory. Since those days, we have grown even stronger. No one will be able to stop us!"

Malintale stood proud and looked at his father. Then his eyes fell on scepter still in his father's hand. Ancalimon noticed it, and walked to the Throne. He placed the specter beside the Throne where it usually stood. He instead took Aranruth, and returned to his son.

"Tar-Telperien gave this to Minastir. Now I give it to you son!" The King said. Telemmaite stood in the background and did not speak.

"Let it be known throughout Numenor that anyone that send their sons to follow Malintale, will please to King!" Tar-Ancalimon proclaimed.

"My sons will follow the King's request," one of the members shouted. Others soon followed him. Only the member from Andustar did not join the others.


	4. Chapter 4

2256

The natural harbor at Umbar could hold a vast number of ships safe. The city around the harbor had greatly expanded since the Numenoreans first came here.

It used to be the main commercial harbor for the men living at the coast of Harad, but now the Numenoreans ruled the place, and the original population had become servant to the Seapeople. The small fishing boats would now sail to the south part of the bay, as the old harbor now was filled with Numenoreans ships.

King Ancalimon and his son Malintale had arrived here with more than ten thousands warriors. They have placed tents outside the city and their banners were everywhere. The local population looked up to the Numenoreans and many of them were hired as servant for the coming crusade.

The same day as the King's oldest son lead the prayer of spring at Erukyerme; Ancalimon bit his son and his army farewell.

The King followed the army for an hour until it disappeared from sight into the east.

Umbar was strangely silenced after the crusade left. Several ships followed them north with supplies, but when the crusade turned inland at the Harnen River the ships returned.

Malintale often send messengers back. They all returned safely to Umbar. The King learned they had followed the Harnen until its springs in the Mountains. After three months the messenger returned with new that Malintale and his men had reached the country of Khand, and were being well received. The people there looked like the twilight people of Middle Earth. The mountains were now lower, and the local people promised to show the Numenoreans a safe passage into the south of Mordor.

"The next message I will send to the White Tower;" stated the last letter the King received in Umbar. Afterwards, the King returned to Numenor. He came back shortly after Erulaitale.

He met Telemmaite on the Throne Room. Telemmaite sat at the Kings Throne, but when he heard his father was coming he quickly change to the heir's seat.

His father looked at him with an angry face. This made Telemmaite stand up and also leave the Heir's seat. Ancalimon sat at the Throne.

"I hear you have ruled well in my absence;" the King said.

"Thank you, father," Telemmaite answered.

Ancalimon looked at him; "you have a long way to go before you have earned the same honor as your brother."

Telemmaite waited for a while to gather courage to ask his father a question, which long had been on his mind.

"Will you pass the seat to him, then?" Telemmaite asked.

"Of that, I have made no decision yet;" the King answered.

"If you want to gain honor, then you should travel to the White Tower to meet your brother. The commander there is waiting to be replaced after ten years of service. I want you to relieve him and wait for your brother to arrive," Ancalimon continued.

"I will do as you please, father;" Telemmaite bowed and left the Throne Room, visible annoyed by being send to Middle Earth.

Before the year had ended, Telemmaite had travelled to the white tower. The winter was coming and there were little to do except to wait for Malintale.


	5. Chapter 5

2257

Telemmaite was stationed in Angrenost during the winter. If he should follow the regular schedule this was only to be the first of ten winters.

He missed the warm of Numenor, where the snow seldom hit, and if it did, it was only outside the season of the feasts at Meneltarma and on this mountain.

During the winter the White Tower was visited by dwarves of the Longbeard tribe. The came from the north offering jewel and precious stones for food.

The dwarves was not interested in the fruit or bread from Numenor, but they accepted the meat and milk from animal. Telemmaite questioned the dwarves about how they product the precious metals and stones from the ground, but the dwarves did not tell him.

They said; "As the great Celebrimbor once saw you should leave this knowledge to us alone."

They showed Telemmaite the metal they used to produce their armor with, neither Gold nor Silver can create the same usage. Mithril is the metal that is not only light abut will be hardened as it produce armor and tools.

When the spring came Tar-Ancalimon, send messages to The White Tower to alert them about the crusaders arrival. Telemmaite responded by often sending scouts to the great river. They did not pass the river and saw no sight of Malintale and his army.

Telemmaite asked of more supplies from Numenor, but instead of using this for his men, he traded into a large stuck of jewels and Mithril.

In Numenor, Tar-Ancalimon conducted the prayers as usual, but when Eruhantale came, he became increasing worried; more than a year had passed since he had heard from his son, Malintale. He did not speak much at Meneltarma, but quickly descended and hid in the King's House. The meeting was cancelled, as the king did not wish to meet the members most of whom had sons in the crusade. The king stated he was sick and would meet them again next year.

However next spring gave no news, and the year seemed to pass at the White Tower without any news.

Then one morning when the summer was at its height, a rider approached the White Tower. The guards stopped him before he reached the tower. Soon the word came to Telemmaite that he was part of the crusade.

Telemmaite rushed to the man.

He shouted; "my men tell me you are part of the Numenorean crusade; where are the rest?"

The person was tired and drank water received from the guards. He looked up and answered; "More is behind me."

Telemmaite looked south, but did not see any.

He ordered his men; "Mount your horses and ride south and east to find our crusaders!"

The crusader did not give meaningful information; both he and his horse looked like they had endured things that would have killed most.

As Telemmaite waited, and tried to get information out of the man, who apparently was an esquire rom Middle Earth; he saw other people approaching the Tower.

One of them was a commander. He was Numenorean.

"I am Thorondur, born in Orrostar. For a year and a half I have searched for this place for shelter;" he said.

Telemmaite answered; "I am Telemmaite, son of the king. I want to know about the fate of your crusade and where my brother are."

The Numenoreans answered; "I do not know, everybody in my company was slaughtered. I gatheresd as many men as I could and we rode and hit for months before we set on out journey to get here."

Telemmaite again asked; "What happened. Where is my brother?"

The Numenorean answered; "I do not know, we were the last to enter Mordor. We understood everything was lost when we met people from the front of the crusade. They told us they had suffered defeat, when they were ambushed."

Telemmaite ordered his men to take care to the people coming to the tower, and he send men to the east looking for more survivors. After a week, fifty people had arrived at the tower. Finally, one of Malintales close commanders came to the Tower. It was Hirgon.

Telemmaite recognized him; "You are Hirgon, I met you in the Throne Room. You were as close captain of my brother, tell me what happened."

Hirgon said; "we travelled north after advice from the people of Khand. They showed us an entry into Mordor. However, soon they disappeared and we were alone. Many wanted to turn back but Malintale ordered us to continue."

He held a pause but then continued; "one night we were attacked from all sides. Your soldiers put up a brave fight, but our enemy combined strength with fear, and we lost."

Hirgon continued; "They surprised us; they had creatures unknown to us attacking us. Their commanders attacked us riding beasts. They screamed and it scared us all. We tried to resist them, and we killed many orcs, but our army became scattered, and one by one the companies were defeated."

Telemmaite asked, "Where is my brother?"

Hirgon answered; "I saw him fighting the dark figures at the front. I tried come to his help, but I was thrown of my horse and hit the ground."

He cried but continued; "I got on my feet but then I saw him! A hooded figure using a bow that took the life of any Numenoreans whenever it was fired."

Hirgon answered; "Then one of my men, who was wounded, and lay close to me, gathered his last strength; he fired an arrow in the back of the hooded figure at full strength. The figure bend as was he about to die, but he rose again and soon was as strong as before. He then killed his attacker. They were not human."

He looked at Telemmaite and said; "Malintale continued; he killed many enemies. He held Aranruth high and shouted that he could see the giant Tower of the enemy! This was the last I heard from him."

He continued by saying; "we were only as few left behind, we decided to return south east from wgere we came. After that, we turned northeast and found our way back here. The mountain would have caught everyone in Mordor; if they did not turn south before going east. I saw the Ash Mountain from the north!"

He ended by stating; "We killed many enemies! Your brother fought bravely. However, the shadows on the beast that could not be killed destroyed us."

Telemmaite listened to the survivors, but they had nothing more to add about his brother. Those who had survived had turned northeast before entering our enemy's homeland.

When two hundred survivors had arrived, Telemmaite called his second in command to him.

"I will leave for Numenor to inform my father on this!" He said.

"But your command is not over!" The soldier replied; "Should we not send a messenger instead?"

"No! This is my decision! You will apply and follow the order. Take care of Hirgon and the other men. I want to return to my father and personally tell the terrible news;" Telemmaite said.

The soldier could not tell for sure, but there were something in the expression of Telemmaite, that was not only fear, revenge, hate or other negative feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

2258

It was the middle of the winter, when a ship unexpected came to Romenna. The Numenoreans rarely made travels over the sea during this time of the year.

People in Romenna were even more surprised when they saw the King's son Telemmaite leaving the ship.

Telemmaite hasted to Armenelos. When he arrived, he learned that the King was in the Tower at Orrostar. A messenger came to Telemmaite send directly from the Tower by the King. Telemmaite understood that the King has seen the ship and travelled to Romenna to see why a ship had come from Middle earth this time of year, but Telemmaite had left Romenna just prior to their arrival.

The messenger was calm. He said; "do not worry, sire! The King will find out and come here soon!"

He bowed and left Telemmaite in the Throne Room.

"However he will speak to the crew and learn much;" Telemmaite said to himself.

Telemmaite waited for hours, walking up and down the floor in the room. He looked at the two Thrones and noticed the missing sword, but he did not sat down.

Finally, his father entered with several servants. The passed his son and sat at the throne.

"Is it true?" the said; "Has the entire crusade been killed?"

"I am afraid this seems to be true;" Telemmaite said.

"They tell me there were two hundred survivors when you left the White Tower, but that your brother had not arrived yet!" The King said.

"That is correct, father. Malintale remained in Mordor;" Telemmaite answered.

"You abandon your post in this situation!" The King shouted; "you could have send a messenger!"

"I wanted to deliver this message quickly and personally, father. I believe Malintale is dead;" Telemmaite answered.

"But you had time bring your jewels with you!" the King said.

Telemmaite looked at the King but did not speak.

"Yes. I saw it being unloaded in Romenna!" The King said.

Telemmaite could not find anything to say.

The King said; "We will search for Malintale, until we have found his body or he has return safely."

Telemmaite said; "Malintale is dead!"

"Leave me, son. I have things to do, inform people about this tragedy, and organized a search;" Tar-Ancalimon said.

At the top of Barad-dûr Sauron received the Nazgul. Murazor handed him the sword Aranruth.

"I took this from their commander, the son of the King;" he said

Sauron smiled and said; "You have all done well. We suffered great casualties but we inflicted more, and we will recover faster than the seapeople."

In Numenor, the first messenger send to the White Tower reported back, they no more survivors had arrived since Telemmaite left. The men at the White Tower had search as far as the Great River with no luck.

When hearing this news, Ancalimon asked to be left alone. He sat in his throne all night and all day afterwards, after that he went to bed, and quickly fell asleep.

He dreamed of Malintale. He saw him fighting bravely and killing many enemies. Aranruth became red with blood. However, he became tired and his attacks on his enemies became weaker. Finally, he was his by a mace and fell to the ground losing his helmet. A dark hooded figure approached him slowly.

Malintale screamed; "I am the King's son!"

The figure only stopped shortly; "So am I;" he said and used the mace again.

Ancalimon woke from his nightmare. I know his son was dead. He quickly dressed and left the King House. Alone in the morning before the people of Armenelos were awake, he walked to the summit at Meneltarma.

At the top he cried; "Why have you taken my son from me! You could have stopped this, or you could have joined my army. But you did nothing!"

An eagle flew over Ancalimons head. It screamed when it passed him. Ancalimon fell to his knees. He could only watch as the bird flew from Meneltarma to the west.

The eagle followed the route of other eagles and came to the great mountain of Taniquetil. There at the top it sat on the arm of Manwe.

Varda said; "Some of the Numenoreans are now lost for us, but not all. We must support those still faithful to us."

Manwe said; "And hope those who has forgotten and become blind, never turn their weapons against us."

At Erukyerme, the last eagle had left Meneltarma. Telemmaite was with his father at Meneltarma. It was a short feast and Tar-Ancalimon did not speak much. The meeting with council was equally short. Most council members had lost family in the crusade, and no one had any ideas of how to get revenge on Sauron.


	7. Chapter 7

2263

For five years, a silence had hid middle Earth. There were no signs of war and the Numenorean settlements were free to trade with the local inhabitants.

However, it was an intermediate silence. Even though the sky was clear in both winter and summer time, whenever the wind blow it carried an odd message.

Numenor still controlled the most of the western coastline of Middle Earth as well as much of the inland. The brave and well-equipped soldiers on their magnificent horses still made the people of Middle earth look up to them.

One such company was riding east of Umbar where the peninsular meet the mainland. They were about to find a place of rest for the night, when the noticed a single rider on a hilltop.

The rode towards the shadow.

"It is a Numenorean!" one of the men states as they came closer to the rider. He recognized the horse and the man's armor.

The soldiers came close and stopped. Their commander shouted.

"Who are you, riding during the night, in this are?" He asked.

The hooded figure lifted his head. His face was not visible, but his eyes shined like two jewels.

"I carry a message from the King of Middle Earth!" he said with a loud voice and held forward a coiled parchment.

The leader of the company stated; "we too are servants of the King. If you have a message from him, you are maybe lost riding back to Umbar."

The hooded figure said noting, but slowly approached the Numenoreans.

"We do not serve the same King;" he said and placed the parchment in the Numenoreans lap. The Numenoreans held unto it.

He said; "show this to your King, and tell him this comes from the King of Middle Earth, Tar-Mairon."

The commander was frightened but said; "You seem Numenorean to me, when I hear you language."

However, Akhorahil left in a great pace.

The Numenorean looked at the parchment and then the leaving hooded figure.

"Let us return to Umbar;" he commanded.

The parchment was freighted back to Numenor and to king Ancalimon. It was written in Adunaic.

He read it; "I am the King of Middle Earth, Tar-Mairon. I will not tolerate any Seapeople in my realm. If you do not leave voluntarily, I will drive you into the sea. In the years to come you will know my strength. Anyway whatever path you choose, Middle Earth will eventually be under my command."

The letter was signed by Tar-Mairon.

Tar-Ancalimon read the letter for the members of the council when the council met the next time.

The council was furious about the insult as they saw it.

Without waiting for the King to continue, Telemmaite said; "this is a declaration of war, send by someone that does not understand the value of what the Numenoreans wants to bring to Middle Earth. The people of Middle Earth will be true to us."

The king said; "He will never be able to conquer the White Tower, but our other realms is largely unprotected should they be attacked by a larger enemy. I hear from Middle Earth that we have lost contact to Ciryatandor. Of all our realms is the harbor at Umbar far the most important. We will need to build defense works around Umbar, so it will stand as impossible to conquer as the White Tower."


	8. Chapter 8

2271

When Telemmaite had been engaged for three years, he married. His mother, the queen, asked him to wait until his father had returned from Umbar. She send letter to the king asking him to return to Erukyerme, but the king was not ready to pass the responsibility of the defenses at Umbar to any of his men there. Hence, Telemmaite married the daughter of the member of the Council of Numenor from Orrostar without the participation of the King of Numenor.

When Tar-Ancalimon returned to Erulaitale, the couple had already left Armenelos, and now lived in the kings Tower in Orrostar.

Telemmaite saw the king ship returning, he left Orrostar for a few weeks, to welcome his father and participate in the summer feast.

The two did not exchange many words, and the king used the meeting to inform the members on the progress of the construction at Umbar.

Far from Umbar and Numenor, a messenger had left the White Tower, heading for the sea.

He rode south from the tower a few days and then headed west to find the White River.

As he rode, he noticed a single person standing on the road in a place where it would be obvious for him to pass too, as there were bushes and large stones on both sides. The person did not move.

The rider felt uncomfortable with the silence and hooded stranger; the eyes of whom could not be seen.

He stopped his horse twenty feet from him.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

The stranger asked; "I am just a lonely person. I have no friends or family, so my mane does not matter. I have no business with anyone only to stay alive."

The rider shook his head and was about to continue.

"Perhaps the noble rider, would share his bread with me?" The stranger said.

The Numenorean started to feel sorry about the hooded man. He took a lembas bread wrapped in Mallorn leaves and held forward against the man.

The man walked to the rider and slowly lifted his arms against the bread. However instead of just taking the bread his grab the Numenoreans wrist and held it tightly.

"I thanks you, my lord! He said loudly and started to kiss the arm of the rider.

The Numenoreans stayed calm and held on to the bread.

"Please stop;" he said.

Suddenly the stranger bit him. The Numenorean made a short scream and took the arm back while letting go of the bread.

"Are you insane?" He said. "If you attack me, I will respond!"

He looked at his arm. The bite had left it bleeding. However, the wound was not very deep.

"Eat what is on the ground and learn to behave yourself. It is not all who would let this go unpunished."

The hooded man did not speak. He just stood and watched the Numenorean with a grin. His breath was visible coming from under the hood like yellow steam.

The Numenorean shook his head and then continued his journey. Ren followed him as he vanished into the west.

A week later in Tatyalonde, the Numenoreans manning the stockade surrounding the Harbor noticed the rider approaching them.

When he came closer, they started to wave at him, to welcome him, but the rider did not respond.

They looked for a while, until they noticed the horse was not walking in a direction determined by its master, but rather random walked left and right.

They understood that something was wrong and alerted soldiers inside the Harbor. They mounted their horses and rode out of the gate towards the man. Before they reached him, he fell of the horse and lay on the ground.

The soldiers approached him carefully. Suddenly the man lifted his head and shouted, "It was a lonely, hooded man who bit me. I wanted to give him food but he bit me, and his bite was poisonous."

He head fell back on the ground. The Numenoreans came close to him. He was dead. He body was covered with boils, most around the bite.

The news came back to king Tar-Ancalimon in Numenor. He asked the council for advice at Eruhantale. Much to his surprise, Telemmaite had a suggestion.

"Our soldiers should never travel alone anymore; they should be at least a company. Furthermore, we have been to kind with our bread. From now on, we should not pass food out to anyone who is not a sworn friend of Numenor," Telemmaite said.

After a short break he added; "Unless, it is part of a larger trade deal, of course."

The king acknowledge sin son; "So be it;" he said; "let our people in Middle Earth know this."

The king smiled to his son and Telemmaite felt he had earned a small fraction of the respect, which he had lost the previous years.


	9. Chapter 9

2277

These days the Numenoreans rarely crossed the Great River. If they did, they bought many armed men and never stayed long on the eastern banks.

One such armed company crossed the river south of the marshland in the eastern Calenardhon. They turned north to find traces of the lost crusade of Malintale.

The few people living there avoided them, and the Numenoreans did not pass any food to them.

The company followed a small creek and with the slopes Ephel Duath on the right. As the mountains became lower, the landscape became more rugged and difficult to pass though.

The creek turned east and then south and cut the mountains into the two ranges. One was the Ash Mountains to the east and the other the Shadow Mountains that ran to the south alongside the Great River.

As they followed the creek the riders had to dismount their horses so they would now be hurt walking the more and more dangerous path, as there were stones and small rocks everywhere.

One of the Numenoreans told the story about Tar-Aldarion, and how he climbed a great pass to the south and entered the country of Mordor.

"We are heading towards that place," he said; "however this path is different it is less steep but much longer. This could be an easier way into that place called Mordor, maybe even to the place where the son of the king was lost."

"We have to be careful then;" another said and they all agreed only to continue that day until nightfall came and then turn around. However, the landscape flattened just before nightfall. They were only a few miles into the country from the place where the mountains ranges where closest, but the road ahead seemed easier.

The creek was slow, and stretched into the dead landscape. There were almost nothing growing closed to the creek except for small bushes and in some places grass. Some of men tasted the water, but it was hot and salty and did not help on their thirst.

"What a doll place, this must surely be Mordor;" one of the men said.

A few of the men started to turn around, but other asked them to continue.

The man telling about Tar-Aldarion mounted his horse; "we can ride again here, I will ride further for a short while a then return. He was followed by a handful of brave men, whereas the rest stayed behind.

After only a few hundred feet, the rider screamed and fell of his horse. The five other following him could not see what had happened. He quickly came to his feet.

"Someone threw a stone at me;" he shouted. He looked around and then saw a black stone figure standing less than fifty feet from him, but partly hidden between the rocks. It had an evil and twisted face. He drew his sword.

"You will die for this, whatever you are;" he shouted but fell to the ground again as he was hit by another stone.

The riders came for help, but the figure seemed to have vanished, no the rocks did not look like they were carved anymore. Then another rider was thrown of his horse.

"There;" a third rider said a pointed to another stone figure. It also stood completely still and looked like it was carved in stone with the purpose of look as ugly as possible. Then again, another Numenorean fell of his horse.

"Look more evil stone figure!" one screamed.

The Numenoreans panicked. It seems like the landscape magically created the figures and the even though they seem not to move, were capable of throwing stones hard enough to push a rider off his saddle event though he wore a helmet.

"Flee!" one of them shouted and they all tried to mount their horses and starting to ride towards the men they left behind. They only looked forward to guide the horses around the rocks in their way, and did not noticed the front rider never made it to his horse.

He finally got hold of his horses harness, but before mounting, he sensed that someone was very close. He turned around a looked into a hooded person standing right in front of him. This was no stone figure, but a Nazgul. He had lost his sword and raised his arms to protect himself, but the mace from Hoarmurath hit him and killed him instantly.

Hoarmurath looked at the panicking Numenoreans with a smile. He master wanted them to survive and return home with their story.

The story of a possible way into Mordor reached king Tar-Ancalimon and the council. The king was in doubt whether or not he wanted to attack Mordor again.

His son Telemmaite said; "this is a trap. Our company counted only twenty-five armed men. If our enemy wanted to destroy them after they had entered his country, he would have done this. Do not let him fool us."

Tar-Ancalimon followed his son advice and Telemmaite gained even more respect from the council. The king ordered that the great River should not be crossed anymore.

Late that year, the wife of Telemmaite gave birth to a daughter. She was named Vanimelde. It was the first time in almost a thousand years, that a girl was the firstborn of a ruler of Numenor.

The king congratulated his son in the Throne Room.

"I will bring more children to the house of Elros;" Telemmaite told his father, as if he did not expect Vanimelde to follow him should one of his other children be a boy.

Tar-Ancalimon said nothing, but his mind fell on his youngest son. He would not advice Telemmaite.


	10. Chapter 10

2280

After twenty years of construction, the wall around Umbar was finished. The wall was constructed so it continued into the water on both sides of the harbour. The entrance to the harbour was guarded watchtowers on top of which a fire burned. The fire showed the way to the harbour at night. The Numenoreans also had constructed small catapults that could throw burning wood and oil towards any hostile ship approaching the harbour.

Tar-Ancalimon and his son Telemmaite held a feast to celebrate the construction. The king ordered a house build that would serve as his headquarter when he was in Middle Earth.

The king gave a speech: "Even though the wall around Umbar is finished and it maybe seems small compared to our tower in the north. However, the future belongs to Umbar. We will fortify the entire peninsula to the north and from there the coastline to the mouth of the Great River."

The king pointed to the north. The road leaving Umbar was directly to the north cross the peninsula and into the bay of Belfalas where it followed the coastline to the river Harnen. The Numenorans had built fortresses on the way and it was considered a safe route. There was also small roads along the coastline from Umbar. If one travelled thirty miles to the west, there was a cape in the Umbar bay. There the Numenoreans could watch the bay and could ride to Umbar and alert the city if enemies approached. Even further out in the bay where it ran into the ocean the Numenoreans built a watchtower. There the bay was narrow and the southern shores and mountains behind could be seen. One could also leave Umbar to the east and reach the end of the bay after twenty miles. Here the road continued in many directions, back to the west on the southern shore of the bay, our south or east into the country called Harad. This was considered a dangerous road by the Numenoreans and if they had business on the southern shores of the bay or even further south, they preferred to sail.

The king had ordered his men to man all positions at the wall with trumpets and horns. They started from one of the tower at the entrance of the harbour, and then continued inland. The entire city was outside that evening and followed the sound as it passed around the city. Finally, the last hornblowers on the other tower joined the celebration; the ring was complete. The sound was great and everyone present felt like it could be heard around the entire Middle Earth.

The first men stopped the music and was followed by others the same way around the wall and slowly the sound died.

The King and his son listened in as the sound of the horns faded out. The king wanted to speak again. However, the sound seems to reach low point where it did not fade away anymore. Slowly people released there was another sound interfering. All people looked across the bay to the south. There were weak lights from cities across the bay. It should have been impossible to hear anything across the wide bay, but the sound in the distance was massive.

Tar-Ancalimon looked south; he knew the sound was of evil nature. This was not the sound of music, but the sound of screams, and this was no single person screaming but the combined sound of many creatures challenging the Seapeople.

Across the bay Dwar stood. The lights from the towers of Umbar was much clearer for him. He stood in silence but surrounding by a thousand of howling wolves, he had brought from the Island of Dogs.

"What is it?" Telemmaite asked his father.

"I do not know its nature, but I am certain that it is our enemy for the future. In time you will have to face him;" the king replied.

Telemmaite was afraid, but did not react to his father statement. Not long after they both returned to Numenor.

.


	11. Chapter 11

2286

Celebrian sat with Amroth in the top of one of the Mallorn trees, her mother planted in Lorien.

They listened to the songs of Nimrodel.

Celebrian said; "it is wonderful, I wish I understood the words."

Amroth said; "it is western Avarin. There were once three tribes of Avari. They developed six languages in total. I know her language as "penni. I have learned it just by listening to her."

Amroth showed her a bunch of Niphredil flowers he had in his hand.

He held one of in front of his mouth and blew. It was carried through the air by this. The flower seemed to be drawn towards the song to the south and did not lose height.

Celebrian did the same with another flower, and then both of the continued with more flower. It was as if a stream of flowers flew through the air towards the south following the river and the mountains.

When they were out of flowers, Amroth said, "Nimrodel song does wonders to all. For me she is the only one. I know it seems odd that a connection will be made between the Umanyar and the Avari, but this is what I aim to do."

He looked at Celebrian; "I hope you understand me, lady Celebrian."

She smiled back at him; "I do! Did you know that the white lady of the Noldor, the daughter of Fingolfin, married the Avari Eol?"

Amroth smiled and answered; "No, I did not know that, and how will the future for lady Celebrian be, then?"

Celebrian looked at the flowers and said; "bright, as foreseen by my future."

Amroth did not understand her but sensed her believe in the future and he was content. They sat for a while looking at the flowers, when the song suddenly stopped.

Amroth was alerted and he shouted to the elves below, who answered him in Nandorin.

"What is it?" Celebrian asked.

"A Noldo!" Amroth said; "she does not like the Amanyar."

The elves of Lorien gathered around the stranger coming to Lorien. Many of them pointed their arrows towards him, but when they saw the mighty Noldo, they lowered their weapons.

Amdir greeted Gil-Galad at Caras Galadhon.

Amdir said; "I is a huge surprise to see the high king of the Noldor on this side of the mountains, I wonder what purpose his travel has."

Gil-Galad did not answer at first. He looked at Galadriel standing close by. She looked him in the eyes and then down at the ground.

Gil-Galad said; "I have come to ask a favour of the Nandor and Sindar. It is more than half a millennium since Eriador was threatened by enemies, it seemed like peace fell upon the west. However, it did not, the Numenoreans failed to keep the enemy isolated, and he has risen again in the south to become a much larger threat. The fight against him will be my destiny, and I will do my part, but we will only succeed with the support of the all Amanyar in Middle Earth."

Gil-Galad stopped.

Amdir said; "this is indeed sad news. I have heard about Denethor, son of Lenwe. He came to Beleriand with other Nandor. They intended to live a quiet life in the forests of Ossiriand, but this could not happen, as the war came to them. Denethor and most of his people were slain. Now you ask the same sacrifice from the rest of the Nandor: To destroy an enemy, we played no part in the creation of, and that of a people with no knowledge of war."

Gil-Galad said; "There will be places in the halls of Mandos for all of us. Denethor knew this. He fought the enemy to help those, with a faith unknown to him. It is entirely your choice, it will not be today or tomorrow, but the time will come."

Amdir translated the words of the Great King to Nandorin, so that the elves standing close understood.

Amroth then said; "I am half Sindar, half Nandor. The Sindar part in me want to pick up a weapon and fight the evil, like the great Celeborn, whereas the Nandor want to hide from the rest of the world. I cannot tell who will win, when the evil time comes."

Gil-Galad said; "I understand you Amroth, but now you know what is to come. If you decide to fight him, you better prepare for this."

Amdir said; "We will prepare but give no answer now."

He then said; "We will hold a feast to celebrate our friendship with the Noldor. I will ask Oropher to participate. You then can ask the same of him."

And within a few weeks the feast was held. Oropher came from the great forest to the east across the river, together with his son Thranduil and many Nandor.

Oropher and Gil-Galad sat next to Amdir. Oropher said, "should the evil come to our realm, we can either fight it, or move deeper the forest.

Amdir added, "the Nandor has always been suspicious of the Noldor. It was Lady Galadriel, who convinced us about the beauty of the light from the west. Just look at the Mallorn trees she planted here."

Gil-Galad said; "if you are drawn by the light of the west, you do not need to travel to Lindon. There is a hidden harbour to the south, which was founded by Sindar before the end of the First Age. They are kinsmen of Cirdan, the shipwright."

Oropher said; "Surely they must have left Middle Earth by now."

Gil-Galad said; "My friend see far. He suspect a few still remain there, should any Sindar come to seek the road to the west."

Amdir asked; "Will this path be open for the Nandor as well?"

Gil-Galad; "I believe Valinor was offered as home for anyone that followed Orome, also the people of Lenwe."

Amroth was sitting close to the three and listen in. He asked; "how about the Avari, where will happen to their fea? Would this harbour welcome them as travelers?"

Gil-Galad answered, "I do not know for certain, but I believe the fea of the Avari to be valued by Eru, and he will pass judgement on this."

Amroth smiled; "it is fair that we should be judged on our actions not out heritage."

Thranduil, the son of Oropher also commented; "for me this is of no concern now. My life is in Middle Earth and will see my offspring form the history of this place."

Gil-Galad said; "I believe in what you foresee, Thranduil, but before that day comes, your father and Amdir will have to make their choices."

The feast continued with music and dancing. Gil-Galad met Galadriel on the small hilltop in the middle of Lorien.

Galadriel said; "You came here for yet another purpose."

Gil-Galad said; "I did and you knew! I ask of you to move closer to the enemy in the land of Mordor. Find the haven of Edhellond and make it flourish again. There you will be close to him and your strength can protect the people living in that area."

Galadriel answered, "I will do as you as, my King! However, I intent not to make Edhellond into Lorien. If I cannot leave Edhellond for Valinor, I intent to return here.

Celeborn came with Celebrian and stood with his wife.

He said, "I will follow my wife to Edhellond, but our daughter wishes to return to the realm of Elrond across the mountains, I expect you to take upon you to make sure our daughters journey safe."

Gil-Galad smiled, "I will be honored to take this task upon me!"


End file.
